Yo también escuché
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Discutir siempre ha sido el fuerte de Ron y Hermione, pero escuchar es lo que mejor hacen. Y en marzo de 1998, escuchar deja a Ron muy alelado -más de lo normal- y a Hermione un tanto sonrojada. R/H para el reto Primer beso del foro Ronmione Pride.


**Disclaimer: **si Harry Potter fuese mío, desde cuando hubiese hecho buen uso de la Señora Poppy Pomfrey.

**AN: **tengo como mil años sin pasarme con una historia por acá, y mucho más escribiendo _esta_ historia. Pero tengo "excusas", la universidad, la vida, los pajaritos, me partí una pierna, los huecos… ¿No les había comentado? Sí, me fracturé el tobillo derecho, como les dije… Me pasa la vida, jajajaja. No se alarmen, todo bien, a excepción del "pequeño" yeso que ahora porto.

Aquí les dejo esta historia. Romione como siempre. Es para un reto; no, no pueden votar, pero sí pueden leer ¡y comentar! Me han dicho que los reviews son buenos para los huesos rotos –esta es la parte donde ustedes ser ríen-, y comentan, jajajajaja.

Trataré de venir pronto con otra historia… Pero ya ustedes saben el mecanismo, no prometo nada pronto. ¡Un beso y una rana de chocolate para todos!

¿Olvido algo? ¡Ah sí! Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride", Deséenme suerte.

* * *

Ella observa su rostro con curiosidad, o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Él no sabe qué hacer; así que también la observa. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, o eso es lo que parece desde donde él está.

-Está bien, está bien. Seguiré.

Ella sólo voltea sus ojos, y sigue prestando atención.

-Harry no sabe de esto- habla seriamente él. – Y tiene que seguir de esa manera.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

Él continúa.

_El shock de todos los acontecimientos de ese día aún corría por sus venas, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? En cuestión de horas habían sido secuestrados, torturados -ella-, habían salido de su (corto) encierro con ayuda del gran Dobby, el pobre Dobby, y hacía un par de horas que prácticamente por obra de Harry, lo habían enterrado en el jardín de lo que ella suponía era la casa de Bill y Fleur._

_Quién lo diría, ¿no? Fleur, aquella de la que se burló con Ginny incansable e incontables veces en La Madriguera les estaba brindado apoyo en este momento de necesidad. _

_El salitre de las olas estaba llenando sus sentidos, y Hermione lo recibía como una gran bendición. Cualquier distracción era bien recibida, no quería pensar en nada, y la verdad, no estaba segura de que pudiese pensar en algo. La roca donde estaba sentada era plana, fría, muy fría para ser marzo, pero a pesar de no ser el lugar más cómodo donde Hermione se había sentado, le estaba brindando el confort que necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque también se lo atribuía a la manta bastante gruesa que tenía encima, y que por el bordado que poseía adivinaba había sido tejida por Molly. _

_Molly. Los Weasleys. Ron. _

_¡Oh, Ron! Su valiente Ron. Espera, ¿acababa de decir "su"? ¿Cuando había pasado Ron Weasley a ser parte de la propiedad de Hermione Granger? No puede marcar el momento, pero sabe que de una manera u otra lo es, porque lo escuchó. Mientras __**ella **__la cuestionaba, Hermione lo escuchó, y si no hubiese sido por su voz, no sabe qué hubiese hecho, pues así fue como se mantuvo, así siguió. Así pudo disminuir un poco el dolor. El dolor atroz. Escuchándolo a él. Sólo él. Y ahora se pregunta si hubo una vez que él hablase y ella no lo escuchase. No lo encuentra. _

_Alguien se posa a su lado en la roca, y sin voltear, sin ver, sabe que es él. ¿Cómo no saberlo? _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? – cuestiona en tono preocupado.- Deberías estar en la cama. Sabes lo que dijo Fleur del descanso, y ¿te digo algo? Creo que hay momentos en los que es peor que mamá. _

_Ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, y él entendió. Tantos problemas necesitan un escape, aunque sea por unos minutos y no se solucione nada. Es demasiado peso para los míseros dieciochos años que se gastan ambos. Es demasiado peso para cualquier persona. _

_Él se da cuenta de que ella no quiere hablar, y se quedan en silencio por un buen rato. Sólo viendo el horizonte, el mar, el cielo. Todos azules. Así como sus ojos. Los ojos de él. Aunque nunca el mismo tono, sería imposible que ese azul se repitiese en otro lado. El sigilo jamás es incómodo, en ningún momento es raro. _

_- Te escuché, Hermione… Allá. – dice sin atreverse mencionar el lugar. – Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando me partí la pierna, ¡y vaya que esos fueron eternos! –Ambos ríen del pequeño intento de chiste-. _

_El efecto no dura mucho, y de nuevo se ponen sobrios y él continúa. _

_- Jamás había querido matar a alguien antes, Hermione. –confiesa él, mientras ella voltea y lo ve seriamente-. Pero con sólo oírte gritar así, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido. Y jamás quiero sentir de nuevo. –Agregó de forma apresurada-. _

_De repente, sintió el peso de los labios de Hermione en los suyos, fuertes, pero seguros. Ron reaccionó al segundo, un poco aturdido, aunque rápidamente siguiendo el compás que había iniciado ella, y a lo que ya se estaba resignando jamás sucedería. Sus labios estaban agrietados, podía sentirlos con el roce de los suyos. Quizás era la deshidratación, los gritos. ¿Los de él también lo estaban? Se habían sincronizado tan bien y tan rápido que ya no lo recordaba. Sintió la punta de la lengua de Hermione rozar el borde de sus labios, y ¡oh, Merlín, qué bien se sentía! Pero justo cuando abría un poco para darle más acceso a ella, todo había terminado, así tan rápido como había iniciado. La única muestra de que había sucedido era el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, quien parecía había perdido parte de la valiente fachada que demostraba hacía unos segundos. Ah, y por supuesto… Los labios ahora humectados de Hermione. ¡Oh, los labios de Hermione!_

_- ¿Ron?_

_- ¿Mmm? – respondió aquel aún absorto en lo que acababa de suceder._

_- No haremos ni le diremos nada a Harry hasta que salgamos de todo esto, ¿está bien? _

_Él aún aturdido asiente repetidamente. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¡Los labios de Hermione!_

_- ¿Ron?_

_¿Acaso había pasado lo que tenía años fantaseando? ¡Los labios de Hermione!_

_- ¿Mmm? – soltó cuando Hermione lo volvió a llamar. _

_- Yo también te escuché._

-¿Qué haces? – susurró ella desde la puerta.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-Hey-, siguió ella.

-¿Qué haces despierta, y más importante, de pie? Ya sabes lo que dijo Fleur sobre esforzarte-, contestó de manera baja, molesto al verla fuera de la cama.

-Oh, vamos- replicó ella sin darle mucha importancia y todavía en tono bajo. - No es gran cosa.

-Primero, sí fue gran cosa. Enorme cosa. Segundo, sólo han pasado dos días. Tercero, lamento no poder haberte ayudado,- le replicó disculpándose.

-Sabes que no podías hacer nada.

-Pero...

-Nada, aunque no lo creas, me ayudaste cómo pudiste. Y no quiero escuchar más nada al respecto, - agregó la bruja al verlo dudar. - Mejor disfrutamos de la vista - terminó ella, viendo el lugar que ocupaba él, luego a la ventana que estaba abierta, y de nuevo hacía él.

Él asintió un poco ensimismado.

-¿Así que Harry aún cree que presenció nuestro primer beso? – susurró ella en ese tono casual que hace que él conteste todas sus preguntas sin darse cuenta.

Él la miró extrañado, cuestionándola al mismo tiempo.

-Te escuché,- explicó ella dando un pequeño movimiento de hombros y sonriendo un poco.

Él sólo la miró, y mientras reía también, movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ya es tarde, y aunque no te guste, es hora de dormir.

- Está bien, puedes continuar mañana. ¿Y tal vez algo más apropiado?

Ron la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

- No me respondiste lo de Harry. –Cambió de tema ella.- ¿Aún cree que nuestro primer beso fue cuando regresábamos de la Cámara de los Secretos? – con el pesar de los años no se iba haciendo más fácil hablar de ello, pero sí menos difícil mencionar todo lo sucedido ese fatídico día, en especial _ese_ beso.

- Sí, jamás quise corregirlo. Pensé que podría ser algo… Nuestro. - contestó Ron con sinceridad.

- Oh, Ron, - exclamó ella tratando de contener su emoción.

- Bueno, nuestro, y ahora de ella- respondió él viendo a la bebé en sus brazos.

- Dudo que Rose sea capaz de contarle al tío Harry o a la tía Ginny nuestro gran secreto,- conspiró ella en tono cómico.

- No, mi Rosie-posie no sería capaz, ¿verdad? – arrulló Ron con dulzura.

- ¿Rosie-posie? – cuestionó Hermione con incredulidad.

Ron la miró con desafío.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Sólo que tiene dos días de nacida y ya le tienes apodo.

- ¿Y tu punto es?

- Que no te tardaste mucho. A diferencia de lo que tardas en la mayoría de las cosas que haces. Te he ganado al menos dos veces.

- ¿Dos veces qué? ¿Cosas cómo qué? – preguntó alarmado.

- Como en dar primeros besos. Incluso hasta segundos.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Shhh!, bebé dormida entre tus brazos, - le recordó Hermione haciendo señas del precioso bulto que tenía Ron a su cargo, mientras lentamente salía del cuarto de Rose y lo dejaba en la mecedora un tanto molesto, y sin poder hacer nada, pues si lo hacía, despertaría a la pequeña, y vaya que para sólo tener dos días de nacida, Rosie tenía un buen par de pulmones que no temía usar al despertarse.

Sabiendo que su esposa lo escuchaba mediante los pequeños radios muggles que los padres de Hermione les habían regalado, soltó maliciosamente –y baja-:

- Deja que acueste a Rosie en su cuna, y te enseñaré quién es lento.

Se lo probaría, en el momento en que se dignara a soltar a su Rosie-posie, quien se encontraba cómodamente entre sus brazos, y que tampoco se había inmutado con la pequeña querella de sus padres. "Excelente", pensó Ron. Esa habilidad le serviría en años futuros. Sobre todo para cuando le tocara escuchar historias de sus padres donde quizás tuvieran una diferencia… O dos.


End file.
